dot hack:back again
by blackkyu
Summary: They had all thought that it was over, that they could return to thier ordinary lives once more, but they where wrong; for Cubia is back, only this time he's not the enemy at the end of the road, but the only ally in Aura's true home...
1. Chapter 1

Dot Hack: Back again, this time for war

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, Ruin€ and Raisil (more characters that I own will come, but most of their abilities are from the .hack series, along with their weapons)

_**Intro**_

In the year 2020 the online game "The World" has long ago gone back to it's peaceful ways, the heroes now going about their ordinary lives without a care. But in a dimension much like their own, with people muck like those in "The World", the end has begun, and the only ones able to stop it are…

"So, what you're saying is that we have to rely on the Dot Hackers, the members of Haseos' group, the *chibi gang, the *emo gang, as well as the *idiotic duo?" Raisil asked in frustration, her sword held tightly in her grip, "hehe…basically" muttered Ruin€, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You're the container of Cubia, the loyal servant of the goddess Aura, and all you can tell me is that we're screwed unless some supposed heroes from another dimension save us!"

"hehe…basically"

"is that all you can say? Damn it! We're all going to die! We're fucking screwed!"

Author Notes

^^ sorry for all the cuss words, but when I wrote this Raisil was just that type of person, I might dim it down in the future, but not likely. I would also like to hear you're comments, good or bad, especially for the timeline, I've always been a fan of the .hack series, but not a TRUE fan, so I tend to get things mixed up, so if you would like to correct me then feel free.

*Chibi gang-Shugo and Rena

*Emo gang-Tsukasa and Subaru

*Idiotic Duo-the main character form .hack/link and the weird girl who calls him her slave

*Dot Hackers-Kite and Blackrose

*Haseos gang-Haseo, Gaspard, Silabus, Kuhn, and Pi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, Ruin€ and Raisil (more characters that I own will come, but most of their abilities are from the .hack series, along with their weapons)

_**The Dream of disappearing hope**_

Before a pure black door, alone and desolate in a room of white, stood the shinning girl Aura, but perhaps she did not stand so much as float. Auras hands were clasped in prayer, tears streaming down her face like silver crystals upon silk, her mouth forming silent words that created emerald wisps in their wake.

As the wisps accumulated, twisting, and turning as golden lines begin to form within their being, shadowy faces of the cruelest black stretched out into the room, hands seemingly held back by a strange force as they scratched and stretched and screamed their way to the shinning girl.

As the hands drew ever closer a red circle of runes appears beneath the girl, wind taking form in gray strokes about the room as Auras snow white hair whips about her face; her words still silent, the wisps still growing and turning and twisting, but as time passes slowly in a ruby time turner, a scene begins to appear beyond the door.

Blood covered floors seem to stretch for eternity, the glow of the red moon reflecting off their surface, and the surface of the faces emitting from them, silent screams erupting into waves of ghostly blue as the faces seem to bubble to the surface time and time again.

The Blackness of the door seems to seep out onto the walls of white, staining their colors grey, then black, then pure nothing. But the Goddess Aura remains impassive as she continues her silent chant, the wisps turning from emerald to red, then gold to silver, and black to white.

And from the runes a body begins to form, red then black, blue then green, but the child in them also has a shadow, one that envelops the still white walls, that stains them with such a black color that even the black of the door begins to retreat in it's wake.

As the ruby time turner slowly begins to speed, the shadow regains more form, more shape, more presence, and the body of the runes begins to form more solidly, a boy with black hair, pale skin, and the wisps now seem to gain power, slowly circling the child in his sleep, seeping into his very being.

And then, as the last sand falls to the other side, Aura's voice could be heard as she calls out one name, "Cubia!" the shadow responds, stretching out it's hand, but it was far to late, for the shinning girl was no more, and slowly, as time begins to reverse itself in the ruby turner, all begins to turn into nothingness, blackness, and then child of runes opens his eyes to lets out a chilling scream…

Authors Note

^^ hello, I'm grateful that you've stuck with me so far, I was afraid the intro would kill off everyone *sweat drop* I would also like to mention that I'm not good with long chapters, so they're all going to be fairly short, however, on the positive side, it also means that I can update more often, but then again, if I don't get many comments on this story I'll probably slow down, so please comment on any chapter, be they 'finished' or not, I could always go for reasons to improve, thanks a bunch…also…It's much advised for you to read all author notes, it might have some info that you want, and if not...well I've read enough of other stories to tell you that some of the stuff you find in the 'notes' is pretty good, don't believe me? Fine, I'll just make my print smaller *cries* it didn't transfer over...


	3. Chapter 3

Dot Hack: Back again, this time for war

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, Ruin€ and Raisil

Chapter 1

(Kite and Blackrose)

It has been forever, it seems, since Sora had ever so much as touched the game, or even so much as look at its corner, now overflowing with discarded paper. He had no reason to look, for he was now living a normal life with his best friend, his partner, his wife, Akira, and "The World" no longer needed him…or so he had thought.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice from behind, as confident and assuring as it always was. "I don't know" Sora muttered, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes "I had the oddest dream…"

"About Aura" Akira finished with certainty, "I had it to, and so did some of the others, you slept through the calls" she softly walked to his side, her hand taking his lovingly as they stared at the corner

"The World isn't done with us yet"

**(Ruin€ and Aura)**

"To what do I owe the pleasure, little Princess?" Ruin€ asked with a small smile on his face as he looked up at Aura.

"The others have been alerted" she replied, a small frown forming "how long can you keep this up?"

"keep what up?" came a smooth laugh "my hair? My cool come backs?" but the shinning girl could not find it in her to smile as she glanced at her servants face, his tired eyes with ancient lights, "I'm sorry, fusing with Cubia must be painful"

"Nah, so long as your heroes can save us in time I'll still have it in me to kick some monster but when all is said and done…then again, if Raisil keeps taking her frustration out on me, I probably won't be able to move so much as a finger" at Aura's bland stare he rushed to defend himself "Hey! It's not my fault her boyfriend keeps cheating on her!"

**(Raisil and Grunty)**

"Where'd that asshole go?" Raisil huffed in frustration, fingering the hilt of her heavy blade, "He better get back here soon so I can skewer him"

"Isn't that a reason for him to avoid you?" asked the Grunty by her side

"No way!" she proclaimed "that damned adapt rouge knows better than to run!" an evil snicker began as her eyes crinkled in glee "he has nowhere to go after all…"

As Raisil continued to walk off into the setting sun, that too seemed to smile with bloody glee, a full blown laugh escaped her form, sending shivers down the Grunty's spine as it ran to catch up and giving poor little birds hearts attacks, sending their bodies to the ground…amongst the pools of blood and torn corpses…and the ever decaying buildings…

_Author notes_

I don't know what I should call the Grunty, anything that appropriate would work…thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Dot Hack: Back again

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, Ruin€ and Raisil

(Net slum)

It had been years since we had all been together like this, Atoli thought, her character hiding in Haseo's shadow as all the others glanced about the server. "What the hell?" muttered Haseo, his red eyes glaring at the patched in the graphics and the human shapes protruding from the walls and floors. But all he received in return was silence, wind, and then soft sobs

"why is this happening?" sobbed Gaspard as Silabus and Kuhn tried to comfort him, "The World is supposed to be safe now" but none could answer him, for even Blackrose stood silent, her eyes sad as she glanced at him with motherly eyes.

Then a buzzing was heard, and the scene of a droplet upon water appeared before their screens, and then there was Aura, and beside her the child of runes. But all was now black and white so the child's eyes seem demonic, his shadow moving to shape a form that was recognizable to few. "Cubia" whispered Kite, Blackrose's breath catching as others stared in confusion.

"That is correct" said Aura

"does that mean that kid is Cubia's new form?" asked Haseo

At a shake of her head a gentle but cold laugh emerged from the shadows, the child's eyes now sad and old.

"the two have merged, two beings they are, but one they shall be"

"Wha?"

Haseo glared only slightly, his eyes more questioning then threatening

"A war is beginning" Aura whispered

"in a world parallel to your own, if it dies, so do all of you"

Shocked gasps filled the air but soon Kite's certain voice, backed by Haseo's, rang into the air "and there is something we can do to stop it" upon Aura's nod the child of runes smiled, a glow of pitch black emitting from his eyes, and he pointed behind them, his mouth opening slowly, and as they all turned, to see what was there a name escaped his lips "chaos" and all the color returned, only a giant eye left behind from the worlds slumber. The eye blinked several times, slowly at first, then faster and before Kuhn or Blackrose could grab them Silubas and Gaspard were sucked into its iris, their cries of surprise echoing behind

"destroy the harmony and the chaos shall return"

All went black

((((((((Author note:))))

I would like to thank Jack for the review ^^ I was practically jumping out of my seat in joy, Thank you so very much *bows* I wish I could give you a cookie…but I suppose I'll just have to send you one via imagination-mail.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**____** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(Haseo and Atoli)

"What the hell?" he muttered harshly, his grey eyes glaring at the set as she stood by his side, her eyes panicked and confused "what happened?" she whispered to the air, not expecting and answer

(Kite and Blackrose)

Akira stood at the desk, leaning her weight onto her hands in order to get a better look at what Sora was reading, his eyes scanning the pages with so much intensity it would have made her laugh hid it been but yesterday. "Destroy harmony and the chaos will return" he muttered, resting his head in the palm of his hand "any ideas?" Akira smiled down at him gently, her response typical of her "let's just reek some havoc…and I know just the people to help us"

(Tokio and Ayaka)

"Whaaa?" Tokio yelled as he jumped to the side, his face skidding into the ground "Shut up and stay still!" Ayaka screamed, her left foot coming down again "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The phone rang.

(Gaspard and Silubas)

"it's dark" sniffed Gaspard "yeah" said Silabus, his hair barely visible. Before them both stretched of world of pure black, no end in sight.

(Ruin€ and Raisil)

"…I wonder why they were taken" he muttered, his head in his palm as he stared out into the distance, a pile of dead monsters behind him. "Who?" came a voice, causing him to jump "sheshanta!" Ruin€ yelped, his head whipping around in an instant. Raisil laughed psychotically, her red eyes freezing him in place "did you think you could get away" she whispered smoothly, her from walking closer "I'm sorry" he replied hurriedly "Aura had a job for me and I had to eradicate the enemy camp and…"

He never finished, a heavy blade crashing into his chest and sending him flying "why me?" he shined as he looked up at the sky, not bothering to get up as the heavy blade known as Cursed Demon walked over to him

"It's a good thing I can't die…"

(Grunty and Bunny)

"Maters angry again" said Grunty as he paced back and forth, the Bunny staring with it's blank red eyes. "She's going to take it out on Ruin€ again" the Bunny only blinked "it's not his fault Master Ten is a play boy" the Bunny's ear twitched "Raisil would go crazy if Ruin€ wasn't around" the Bunny's ears danced "he's the only one amongst us who won't die, so she can take her anger out on him instead of killing off the rest of us, but if she doesn't treat him better he'll leave us…"by now the Grunty's pacing had increased to an agitating point, the Bunny stood on it's hind legs…and barked.

Author note:

^^ Thanks once again to Jack for reviewing, here's another imaginary cookie, as well as some pizza…if you like pizza that is. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been rather busy…yeah, staying up until three in the morning so I can finish a book to I can start a report, and I couldn't do it during the day because my father is working on a project and I'm the only one available to help. Anyhow, this story is going to get rather confusing in the next few chapters, mainly because although I know the ending I haven't the slightest Idea of how to get there, so please bear with me, any comments would be appreciated, Thank you all so very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**____** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(?)

They gathered around the two still forms, one with long brown hair, the other with floppy ears. "Sacrifice" they murmured as they spun around the two, their cloaks fluttering about their feet and the rings on their hands glinting red "Sacrifice, lure, sacrifice, take, sacrifice, chain, capture the Runes"

(Slums)

"Their gone"

"whose gone?"

"the bodies"

"what bodies?"

"the bodies that were sticking out of the ground!"

"there were bodies?"

Kite sighed as he listened to Haseo's and Tokio's banter, Blackrose and Ayaka smiling rather threateningly at each other. Atoli stood by Tsukassa off to the side, Shugo, Rena, Memero, Bear and Subaru talking together in the center. When they had logged back on they had all noticed that their character had gained a type of rune on it's person, soon after they meet up at the slums, hoping to meet up with Aura again. "She's not coming" called a voice from the shadows, the group turning as one to see a blurry image of the child of runes.

(Aura and Raisil)

"I want an honest answer" growled Raisil, her blade pointed at Aura "is Ruin€ going to die?"

(Slums)

"who are you?" questioned Memero, the others all on guard, causing the boy to chuckle. The boy tipped his head to the side, his eyes full of mirth "some call me Ruin€" here his voice changed, deep and demonic it came "and others call me Cubia"

(Aura and Raisil)

"his personality will fuse with Cubia, but his body will stay intact"

"that's not what I'm asking!" Raisil yelled "you're using him as bait, aren't you? You plan on having him die in place of the world!" Aura looked away, her eyes full of grief

"you're wrong~"

"Ruin€?"

(Slums)

They could no longer see the field, static the only sight as the boys voice now could no longer be heard but seen.

"_A sacrifice is necessary for the end, you're friends will be those sacrifices. If you wand to stop it, then I suggest you quit relying on Aura and start asking Kite, for before the end he will be the shinning hope, and Blackrose his guide, you will all support him and find the door within the darkness and open it, I will met you on the other side and we shall obliterate the forces there"_

(?)

The two figures had woken from their sleep in the middle of the chant, both faking sleep as a small white ball that called itself Ruin€ floated over their heads, whispering it's plans.

Author notes: you've been warned

^^ Thank you Jack for the support, I really appreciate it ^^ I would also like to note that I am aware that the italicized portion of this chapter is a little confusing, but the poor kids soul is being re-written and he's gaining memories not his own, and beginning to think like a demi-god (that's how I think of Cubia anyway). He's going to appear in several places in different forms from here on out, so be on the look out. Any comments would be appreciated, and thank you all for reading! *bows*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**____** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

_**Chapter 5**_

(?)

The darkness seemed less suffocating as the two figures moved behind their guide, their forms close together as they moved unsteadily but silently. "I can't log out" one whispered, a flap of an ear visible as he turned his head to look at the other "neither can I"

(Ayaka and Tokio)

"…"

"…"

Both sat in silence on the rooftop, their legs crosses as they looked out into the distance.

"weird" Tokio whispered

"weird" Ayaka agreed

"…"

"…"

".!" they both proclaimed, Ayaka coughing to cover up her outburst.

"the worlds going to possibly-maybe end, and you think it's awesome?" she scolded as Tokio inched away with a smile

"you said it was awesome too…"

"shut up!"

The heel of doom came down upon his head

(Kite and Blackrose)

Akira continued to stare, her eyes clashing with that of her opponents, a heated air inching form their forms as Sora stared form afar "why are you glaring at the cat?" he asked form the doorway, tow mugs of hot coco in his hands. Neither coat nor women replied, leaving him to sigh 'guide, hu?' he thought with a bland stare "good luck, Kite" he muttered to himself "the world's doomed"

(Aura)

She gasped as she clutched her chest, long silver hair flowing over her shoulder as her eyes clamped shut. Runes appeared beneath her hands, chains about her form flickering to and fro, silent eyes staring from afar as the child appeared before the girl. They eyes did not blink or move as the child of runes destroyed the chains with a touch, hugging his 'mother' as she gasped for breath. The eyes lay in darkness, in the large corners of the all white room, they could not be seen by anyone but other of their kind, but the child turned and glared at them, the shadows moving to strangle them. How odd it was, the eyes thought, that something so dark would claim her heart, but the strangling increased so they left in a blink, forming plans of betrayal for the cause of overall order.

(?)

Long the figures had walked, but they felt no fatigue, this place would not let them, or so the ball of light had claimed. "how will we leave?" they had asked, but the light only laughed it's whimsical laugh and said no more.

(Subaru and Tsukasa)

They stared in silence, both girls sipping tea as they thought of their journey. "chaos" one whispered, the other nodding their head. And, as if in silent agreement, one said "tomorrow we go"

(Bear and Memero)

The young girl stood in line, leaning against the cart in dull boredom as a tall man came to stand behind her. "I'm so booored!" she whined silently, her shoulders slumping, "if only Tsukasa was here" a sigh came form behind her "I know" said a voice so familiar the turned around in a flash "BEAR!" she yelled in surprise, her hand lifted to point at him in astonishment, causing the man to grin sheepishly "why, hello, you ready for tomorrow?"

"hell yeah!"

(Ruin€)

He knelled in pain, his eyes fogged over and his hand brought up to his mouth to help stifle the coughs that wrenched themselves from his body like hairballs of blood. "Just a little more" he told himself as he used the fallen wall for support, trying not to trip on the bodies of the monsters he had killed. "just a little more" he whispered as more monsters came crawling out from the darkness, their eyes glowing red as they circled their prey.

He took his blood soaked hand away from his mouth, bracing his back against the wall, and smiled a chilling smile, his eyes glowing an even beeper red than the monsters that surrounded him "you'll regret this" he sighed with a chocked laugh, more blood spilling from his lips "I may look like easy prey, but I'm still immortal" with only a flash of light and a streak of red and black light the monsters were dead, fallen like the rest of their kind.

(Raisil)

Admit ably she had no idea what was going on, and she really shouldn't have cared, but the way Ruin€ looked at her made her think of an old man, tired, stung out, in pain. And his smile, although still radiant, seemed agonized by a truth beyond her comprehension, and although she knew that their relationship did not go beyond abuser and abused, she could only find her self worried over him, and is seemed to only increase since the day she threatened Aura, the boy having come to her rescue with a sing-song voice and a relaxed smile.

Her questions were never answered that day, but she had seen the change in personality from the start, and it worried her beyond belief. So there was no way she could be blamed for stalking him…right?

She watched him walk out into the area, scouting as he usually did for near by monsters. She knew his route by heart, having had to find him at different hours of the day, but she did not know of the place he was headed, which was further to the south than usual. But as she tailed along she realized why she never knew of it, it was the place of massacre, the place where their forces had lost their first battle, and lost several lives along with it…and in her state of remembrance, she lost him, and it was only till the next day that she say him again. And although his smile was as bright as ever, his eyes appeared dimmer, and his skin paler. However, no one else noticed anything wrong with him, so she let it go as a trick of the sun.

Authors note:

Hello, I know it's been awhile, so I'm updating the story by two chapters this time ^^ isn't that great. None the less, I would really like it if everyone were to comment of the story, any comments are appreciated, thank you all so very much for reading *bows* you all deserve lots of cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**____** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

**Chapter 6**

(Kite and Ruin€)

He stood within the darkness, his hands held to his sides as he moved his head, the blue hair of his character jostling in the wind. "where am I?" he asked, his eyes reflecting naught but darkness and veins of life.

"The place of end" whispered one to his left, Kite turning his head in shock, though not fear, for he knew that voice.

"Place of end?" he asked once more, his eyes now reflecting the child of Runes, who seemed to glow a calming red.

"It holds the answers you seek, along with a few you don't" the child said, a smirk forming on his face "including whose shat the biggest turd"

To say Kite was confused would be correct, for his eyes stayed wide, as if frozen in a state of stare, his mouth hung open only slightly, the child giving him a closed eyes smile, pouncing on the balls of his feet "so ask away"

(BlackRose and Cat)

They had stopped their match not long ago, Sora having vanished into thin air. But instead of looking for him she spoke to the cat "did I do something wrong?" she asked, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders as she stared into the cats green eyes "not at all" said the cat in return.

"I see" was Akira's only response, her onyx eyes widening only slightly as the cat stared back with dancing amusement. "Do you really?" it asked, it's voice freakishly familiar to her.

"Do I know you?"

"why, yes, I'm you're cat"

"so…where's Sora?"

"now you ask?" it's eyes falling into lazy slits

"oh, shush" she said in return, softly petting the cat, "will you tell me?"

"why would I do that?" the cat asked, only to have itself turned into a puddle of glop as Akira scratched around his ears.

"where's Sora?"

"the place of end?"

"place of end?"

"it holds the answers you seek, along with a few you don't"

"…is he safe there?"

"yes"

"do I know you?"

"I'm your cat"

"how are you talking?"

"I simply do"

(Kite and Ruin€)

The veins seemed to swirl and change, interlacing and dividing, their blue glow faint at times, and bright at others. The world around, beyond, near, above, they all looked the same, the same pitch blackness consumed it all, the only other light emitting from the child of Runes, his faint red glow contrasting with the veins to such an extent that the two colors seemed to battle for dominance. But the child was not disturbed by the attacks of the veins, in fact, he seemed more amused to Kite than anything else, as if by simply being there he was having the time of his life.

"I can ask anything?" Kite asked is hesitance, his voice at once echoing and disappearing in the void, seeming to vanish and then return, or return then vanish, but he cared not to keep track of the order, only of the sound of haunting bells that seemed to follow in his voices wake.

"And I shall answer to the best of my ability" replied Ruin€ , his eyes at times pulsing the same color as the light that surrounded him. "I thought this place had all the answers?" replied Kite, allowing Akira's influence to surface.

"It does, but some questions are better off unanswered"

"like who you are?"

"exactly"

"…what is causing all our problems?"

"Order"

"what?"

"it controls and consumes everything, afraid of Chaos, Order choose to revolt, but to gain order all must be controlled, your friends were taken as samples to see in what ways Order might do so"

"why doesn't Order simply come here?"

"this is a place of Chaos, for Order has no questions, and with nothing to question, for all things would be simply do-or-die, there are no answers for one to seek, however, by having nothing to seek, humans grow weak, they grow dumb and useless, thus Chaos was in charge of all living things, but, in his weak state, Order has taken control"

"Chaos is weak? Wait, Chaos is a living thing?"

"Yes, and no, Chaos is not living in the terms you humans use, but he is not dead, as for him being weak…well…"

"you can't answer?"

"you're getting a hang of this!"

(BlackRose and Cat)

Once again they stared at each other, their eyes clashing as sparks flew across the room. Their eyes were slits, their forms ready to pounce, and, as if a count down was uttered silently in the air, they began to circle one another. Nether one made a sound as they crept in a circle about the living room. But they both seemed to silently steam, words ejected from their eyes and clashed in the middle of the circle, a quit dance as deadly as a snake and hawk.

Neither one was going to back down, but neither one was going to make the first move, they were in a stalemate, it would have been an eternal one if it wasn't for Sora once again appearing in the door way, his eyes dark with knowledge. He stared at them for awhile, the hot coco somehow still warm in his hands, but he quickly grew tired. "Akira" he called, his voice at once tired and strong "why are you having a fight with the cat?"

"he talked to me!" she yelled back in response, pointing an accusing finger at the now sitting feline. But as Sora let his eyes travel to the cat the cat simply looked up and said "meow"

"Akira…he says that every day"

"No! he really talked to me!"

"he's not talking to me"

"that's because you scare him!"

The cat yawned as the lovers spat went on, "scared of him? Ha! The only one I'm scared of is Raisil"

"See! He talked!"

"…I didn't hear anything"

"that's because you're not listening!"

"do you want hot coco or not?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"you were glaring at the cat"

"damn cat"

"now, now, no need to blame Midnight"

"Yes, I'm not to blame for anything" the cat said with glowing eyes, but no one heard.

AUTHOR NOTE: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Hello! Thank you once again Jack for your review *bows* you deserve lots of cookies and pizza, along with some cheese cake (If you like it) and a root beer float (if you like that) I'd also like to thank all my readers, even though I don't know it anyone else really cares for this piece, I'm still grateful to the very few that have stuck with me thus far, so please continue of reviewing, even if this story get's finished and you're just getting to it, I'd like all of your opinions, it would help make this story better *bows* thank you in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**____** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

Chapter 7

(Slums)

"Does anyone else find it weird that we always come here?" asked Bear, his eyes taking in the now blood covered walls and shivering only slightly at the winds cries.

"Does anyone else find it weird that this place keeps changing?" challenged Haseo, hand on his hip as Kuhn and Atoli whispered behind his back about temper, at once receiving

hits on there heads, well, at least Kuhn did.

"What's weirder is the fact that we're not doing anything" snapped Pi and Ayaka together, their eyes scorching as Tokio, Shugo and Rena hid behind Subaru and Tsukasa, Memero feeling slightly hurt that she was left out.

"Aaalright!" came a cry form behind, BlackRose standing by the chaos gate with a smile on her face, Kite, beside her, shacking his head with a slight smile.

"It's time that we start operation Chaos" Kite said softly, "About time!" yelled Tokio. Pumping a fist in the air, then receiving the deadly heel of doom.

"Haseo!" Kite called, causing him to unconsciously straighten up "you'll take Kuhn and Atoli to a random field with lots of players and pretend to PK them"

"how the hell do you pretend to kill someone?" questioned Memero "simple" replied BlackRose "you chase them with your sword waving, cause them some damage, and act like your going to kill them"

"Got it!" all three members said, smiles on their faces.

"Bear, Memero, Tsukasa, the three of you will fight in the middle of a town"

"got it!" yelled Memero, Bear and Tsukasa nodding their heads.

"Subaru, Tokio, Ayaka, you three go to another town and start destroying things"

"you can do that?" Tokio asked

"you can now" responded BlackRose, a smile on her face "I've tried"

"Shugo, Rena, Pi, the three of you will go to one of the events and mess things up"

"alright!" replied the siblings, one in joy, the other slightly smiling

"what about the two of you?" asked Haseo, eyebrow raised in question

"we're going to see Ruin€" said BlackRose

"alright" called Kite "let's head out!"

"Yes sir!"

(Shugo, Rena, and Pi)

"what event shall we crash?" asked Rena, staring at the chaos gate

"how about the racing one?" offered Shugo

"Goblin race?" asked Pi

"yeah, that's it" the siblings said with a nod of the head

(Tsukasa, Bear, and Memero)

"should we go to the Alpha Server?" offered Bear

"sure" responded Memero, not really caring as she stared as Tsukasa messing with his guardian

"how did he get that thing back?"

(Haseo, Atoli, and Kuhn)

"PKing, hu?" Kuhn said slyly

"pretend PKing" corrected Atoli before Haseo could hit him

"so where oh where do we go, Haseo?" continued Kuhn in a sing-song voice

"you? To your grave" growled Haseo

"how about Shinning, Merciful, Spiral?" offered Atoli in a calming tone, her smile beaming.

"fine" the others agreed

(Ayaka, Tokio, and Subaru)

"where shall we reek havoc?" questioned Tokio with a smile on his face

"how about your face?" threatened Ayaka with a raise of the fist

"Beta Server" was Subaru's plain answer, causing the two to stop fighting

"oh…okay"

(BlackRose and Kite)

"soo…where do we find this kid?" asked BlackRose, her eyes staring blankly ahead"he'll come to us"

(Ruin€ and Raisil)

He slowly creped out of the tent, his hands held high. No sound was made as he moved through the night, at least, not until Raisil spot him. "Pale one!" she called down, causing him to jump. In that move she could have sworn she saw glowing red instead of calm blue.

"where are you going?" she asked once down from the wall in which she perched. "somewhere" was his short response, hiding himself in the shadows.

"where's somewhere?" she asked with force, her eyes glaring through the shadow. For she had not forgotten her fear, and, although easily thrown aside before, as he grew paler and evermore tired, her fear seemed to grow more and more.

He was her best friend, or so she thought, her had nothing to hide form her, or so she hoped.

"the bathroom" he said with a radiant smile, his voice holding mischief "I need to surpass the record of the biggest turd" Raisil shook her head, once again at awe with her foolish fear of him fading away. "Fine" she said with a smile, falling like all the others for his kind smile and cheerful voice.

She leapt onto her perch, waving him away with a grin, for her usual aggressiveness had faded when her Ten came home with roses.

Ruin€ walked away with a nod, not once looking back as he limped in the shadows. He passed by the boarder walls, using the crumpled stones for support and tripping once on the body of a fallen guard.

He crept about the night in silence, his eyes flashing between red and blue as his breath came out in clouds.

His teeth were clenched in pain.

He found a place to sit within the moonlight, far from the camp. And once he sat, it could be seen how his shadow withered and jerked, the head flung back in an eternal, silent scream.

They were in pain, Cubia and he, but there was nothing they could do about it, they just had to hold on until kite won.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, _**Ruin**__** and Raisil , plus the Bunny and Ten**_

Chapter 8

(Race)

Three figures appeared out of no where, but this was normal so all ignored them as they walked steadily forward. It's to bad none looked back, for if they had, they would have realized the bikes and hyper smiles.

(Alpha Server)

In the middle of the crowd stood three people, or, more precisely, fought.

Two of the three stood on one side glaring as the wave master opposite of them, along with the odd creature behind him.

"Damn hacker!" the girl cried, waving a fist in the air as her companion readied his sword "how dare you violate this precious place with that vile thing!" she pointed at the creature its form wavering and its skin rippling as if her finger touched it's flesh.

"what's going on?" asked several by standards.

"an event?"

"a play?"

The three at the center continued to ignore them, but outside the world they were swirling.

(Race)

The people jumped out of the way, coursing as Shugo and Rena passed by, only to have to dodge again as Pi took another shot, perhaps they shouldn't be enjoying running people over, but they did.

(shinning, merciful, spiral)

Pc's ran down the dungeon, their forms close together as they ran from the three devils that chased them.

"Have we lost them?" one asked as they took a break, the twenty of them crammed into with a shake of the head.

"It was the terror of death" breathes another, his Pc stock still, as if his player was to frozen in fright to so much a twitch a finger. "don't joke like that " said another, his friends' nodding their heads "the terror of death is a PKK, not a PK" spoke up another with the wag of her finger, a scolding tone upon her voice "who cares?" screamed another in panic "it's only a one 'K' difference!"

"I wonder who the cutie was?" said another.

(Beta Server)

"Mwahahahaha!" yelled a girl in attire that was not allowed in the game. "a hacker?" a PK asked the girl who stood by him, although her wings themselves looked odd. "perhaps" was her plain response, her eyes never leaving the girl PC.

"stop you evil villain!: came a corny cry, a young man with spiky hair racing around the corner and crashing into a wall. None could help but stare as the boy jumped back up, his eyes sparkling with humor, only for the girl to fly over their heads in one fell jump, and them kicked the boy in the face, giving all a god view of her panties.

"Nice!" cried the PC beside the winged one, only to gain a punch n the face.

"I'll be fine" Ruin

(Kite and BlackRose)

They stood in silence, staring at the boy who stood before them, his image fading in and out, his eyes flashing between red and blue, his hand clenched, but his smile bright and his voice light "how do you do?" he asked.

"alright" responded BlackRose in slight worry, Kite stepping closer to the boy "how about you?" he asked, hand outstretched, but not daring to touch.

"I'll be fine" Ruin€ replied, voice holding only a hint of pain, "but I can't stay for long, Order will appear soon, be sure to gather all before…" but the sentence was interrupted by a blood curtailing scream, and he vanished.

(shinning, merciful, spiral)

With a growl Haseo marched onward, Atoli fallowing safely behind while Kuhn trudged even further behind, several lumps on his head due to his teasing remarks, how a PC could get bumps, he didn't know, but as they traveled deeper into the dungeon he felt it unimportant.

Before the three of them the twenty PC's they had been chasing were facing them, weapons out and faces determined.

"looks like we'll have to PK then after all" said Kuhn, rather disappointed, having hopped not to, "but it's good for people to stand up for themselves" Atoli sweetly said, readying her wand "can't we just leave?" moaned Haseo

"no!" cried both Kuhn and Atoli, each grapping an arm.

"we have to finish what we have started" said Kuhn

"they will strike us first, then we have the right to defend ourselves" said Atoli.

Haseo gave up, "fine"

(?)

The two figures stood in awe as their light began to fade in and out " Are you okay?" one asked, the light did not respond, it only moved forward, it's movements so slow it seemed to be dragging itself "we're almost there" the light said as the two looked at each other in concern.

"its alright" an answer to their previous question

"they'll make it, they must…and we must get you to the door"

They understood not a word, but they knew that without the light they were lost, they could only hope it was not consumed by the darkness.

(Aura)

Glowing tears fell down a pale face. Arms wrapped around a thin body, long hair tumbling down fragile shoulders.

The shimmering girl wept and wept, her eyes clenched as the glowing chains weaved in and out of the body before her.

Twisting and turning, sliding and stabbing, glowing, screeching, the chains were eternal in this place, never ending, never beginning. The body let out screams of pain, small twitches seen throughout it's being, as if trying to move, but unable.

A shield protected the shinning girl from the chains, but it was not a shield of her own making, but a shield of the bodies "Ruin€" she wept, hair falling before her eyes as she dipped her head "I'm sorry"

(Raisil)

Since the night before Ruin€ had not appeared, but Raisil had been far to busy fighting off the surprise attack along with Ten to really notice.

More people had died in the battle, only thirty people remaining out of the fifty the once was.

"are you alright?" asked a healer as she passed Raisil by "yes" was the grumbled answer "have you seen Ruin€ ?"

"no, but he's probably helping to get ride of the corpses"

"thanks"

He wasn't there, she knew, for Raisil had already looked, but before she could worry Ten asked for a date, she could never deny him.

(Midnight)

They black cat curled into a ball on the couch, it's breath coming out in pained gasps, ears folded back and claws bug beep in the couch. In the room across, it's masters played The World.

!Author: you've been warned!

^^ thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story (especially you Jack, considering you're the only person that comments on this story) you all deserve pizza and cream soda, along with cheese cake (not any kind, but the New York kind, the true kind) ^^ any and all comments are welcomed, so please don't be shy, thank you all so very much!


	11. Chapter 11

(The World)

Perhaps it was because the time was just right, or perhaps it was because of the meddling they had done, but The World froze, all sounds gone and waterfalls still.

Peace had finally had enough.

All characters where frozen, even the players were in such a state, but they could still see, they still had consciousness.

For reasons unknown Kite and Blackrose could still move, but all the others even with the runes could not move, but they could, unlike all others, send instant messages.

"_Is everyone alright?"_ sent Atoli

"_yeah"_ replied Kuhn

"_just peachy _" commented Tokio

"_I hate this"_ sent Ayaka soon after

"_can anyone move?"_ mentioned Pi

"_Nope"_ sent Kuhn

"_can anyone get in touch with Kite and Blackrose?"_ asked Haseo

"_hello!"_ Blackrose sent soon after

"_can you move?"_ asked Subaru

"_strangely, yes" _commented Kite

"_then could you find a way to let us move?"_ asked Rena

"_yes, please"_ pleaded Shugo

"_I can send my guardian to help"_ offered Tsukasa

"_Don't take the offer"_ injected Memero

"_don't listen to her, It's sarcasm"_ quickly sent Bear

But before anyone could reply a shock wave moved throughout The World. The wave was not to be seen, but felt, heard, and it was a screeching sound that caused the players ears to bleed, and even affected those within their home.

"_End, sacrifice, crimes, punishment, end, death, beginning, anew, world, peace, suffering, old, end, finish, sacrifice, child, runes, end...cubia"_

(Ruin€)

The pain was excruciating, unbearable, but he had to bear it, he could not scream, he would not, for although he had done so with the chains, he refused to let the eyes see him weak.

Aura was hidden from their sight by his shield, he had to stay awake, he could not fade into darkness, he had to protect her, had to make sure she stayed safe, he had to, he must, but it hurt, it hurt so much.

All he wanted to do was sleep, to stop the pain, and his eyes began to fall, his consciousness slipping into darkness, but when he saw the sliver of light breach past the shield and into the darkness with the eyes, the fallen shadows, the mocking lips, the scolding voices, the eternal abyss of darkness that was not black but white, his eyes snapped open and he clenched his teeth.

The shield appeared again full, no light shown in the darkness; nothing was there for the eyes to take, nothing for them to harm, Aura was safe, the precious girl of light was safe, the precious child of change, the precious goddess of The World, she would be safe, she had to stay safe, stay protected, even if it cost his life.

(Kite and Blackrose)

Kite felt a shiver run up his spine once the wave was finished, it was not because of the screeching for he had already felt that shiver and shock, but due to something else, something that he could recognize anywhere since the remnants of Aura took storage in his chest.

"Aura?" he whispeared into the newly created wind

"Kite?" asked Blackrose, caring eyes glancing at him lovingly "is everything alright?"

"Aura is…" Kites eyebrows knotted together, thinking of what he felt "she's…she's in danger"

Blackroses eyes grew in size as she looked at him, but the thought of questioning him never came to mind, she only smiled at him slightly and said "so what are we going to do?"

(?)

The two figures shivered in the cold, not because they were cold, for although they could see their breath they could not feel it, but because their guiding light could no longer float in the air, Silabus had to carry the light in his hands, softly cradling it.

The two feared that the slightest jostle would cause the light to fade entirely, and they had every right to fear as such.

For the light had dimmed to such a soft glow that it was barely visible within the dark, and, barley seen, could be hardly heard, soft gasps issuing from its small form, they knew it wouldn't last long, there was no denying that, but they wished despite this, that the light that so steadfastly guided them and protected them even in such a state would live.

"please" whispeared Gaspard "be alright"

Silabus did not react, his eyes dim and sad, knowing that such a thing was impossible.

"just a little further" called the light from his hands, its voice so soft it was barely a whisper and hardly a sound at all, but a soft utterance with no meaning, in any other place it would not have been heard, but in the dead silence Silabus could hear it, but it was fading, slowly, steadily, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The light just had to hang on until it got them to the door.

(Raisil)

She stared into the sky with wondering but sad eyes, Ruin€ had never come home. Her heart filled with sad knowledge as she glanced into the distance, he was never coming home.

(Kite and Blackrose)

They had made it to the Slums again, having logged off for only a short time, dully noting that Midnight had not been in sight, and they stood before the new gate with only slight wonder.

"is this what he was talking about?" asked Blackrose, moving around the lone door that stood separate from all walls.

"who knows?" answered Kite as he moved to touch the door, gate, thing.

_Black eyes, shinning white teeth, the deepest blood running down a river that had frozen some millennia ago, that was all the child could see as he ran down the streets, corpses littered round, monsters of all kinds feeding on the dead and killing what was left of the living. _

_He ran with all his might, little feet bare against the ground as he jumped over rocks and ran over stretches of broken glass. _

_His hands were drenched in his mother's blood and his hair covered with his sisters, but the child was not disturbed, not because he did not care, no, it was simply because is he so much stopped to consider the truth of their deaths, then he himself would die._

_Before the child appeared a mockery of his mother, her arms held out to him in a loving gesture and lips turned into a soft smile._

_The child did not even blink, he lifted the gun in his fragile hand and shot._

Kite pulled away with a gasp, eyes wide, he would have fallen if it hadn't been for his loves support.

Without being told, without understanding but with an understanding none the less, Kite took a deep breath and grabbed Blackroses hand and stepped through the door.

!Author Note: you've been warned!

^^ thank you once again Jack for commenting on the story! To tell the truth, I can see that this story needs a lot of fixing, but I'll get around to that once I'm done with it ^^ so be sure to stick around even when all chapters are posted. Thank you all so very much, and all comments are accepted!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Raisil and Ruin€

Chapter ten

(?)

They could see nothing and yet everything. They couldn't see the figures in the distance and yet they _knew_ that they were there.

"This is so odd" muttered Blackrose as she glanced around, seeing and yet not seeing, knowing yet not.

"I know" agreed Kite as he squinted his eyes, peering through the darkness that was not black but white "completely and utterly nuts" he breathed, wishing he could see Ruin€ and ask him what the place was.

"Anyone there?" they heard a voice call out from afar

"Gaspard?" cried Blackrose as she stepped forward "we're here!" she laughed as she waved her arms in the air, not truly concerning herself with the fact that they probably couldn't see.

As the two figures drew closer they realized that within one of their hands was a light, a diming light that, for reasons unknown, wrenched at their hearts and made them rush to their side.

"What's that?" asked Blackrose after she gave both Silabus and Gaspard hugs.

"…" the two looked at each other sadly, Gaspard almost in tears

"It calls itself Ruin€" Silabus supplied softly, causing Blackrose and Kite to gasp.

"Ruin€?"

"That's me" laughed the light tiredly, flickering and sputtering in an imaginary wind.

"How did you get this way?" Blackrose all but cried, placing her face right before the light and placing her finger so close to it it almost touched.

"I've taken on many forms" the light coughed.

"You're midnight" gasped Blackrose, her eyes widening.

"What?" asked Kite surprised, the light only laughed.

(Raisil)

The monsters had invaded the camp, killing several in surprise. "If only Ruin€ was here" muttered Raisil as she dodged a blast of fire "then these things wouldn't stand a chance"

(Aura)

Silver hair fell upon the tear stained face on her lap, her fragile hands brushing through the child of runes hair and her lips uttering a sad song that was filled with pain and blood.

"everything is okay" she whispered, eyes filled with tears but hidden in shadow "the pain will stop soon, just hold on, a little longer, just a little more"

The child stared up at her with hazed eyes and gave a strained smile, lifting his hand to grasp hers lightly.

Around them the eyes watched, they could see the girl now, but only at seconds of a time, for the shield would continue to flash, to disappear and reappear, the sickening smiles grinned, all they had to do was wait.

(?)

"Where do we go now?" asked Blackrose

"Could you tell us where the exit is?" questioned Gaspard at the same time, causing both groups to look at each other in surprise.

"Ah!" Blackrose suddenly proclaimed, "That's right! You two have been stuck here all this time!"

"You two haven't been hurt have you?" asked the concerned Kite, gentle eyes carefully checking over both of them.

"We haven't"

"Ruin€s' protected us"

At the sound of his name the light let off a cough that sounded like a suppressed scream "go further ahead" its tired voice commanded.

"But that's where we just came from" lightly stated Kite, not truly questioning the order.

"…" the light did not respond, its form suddenly wavering with such force that Silabus almost dropped it and its brightness dimming to such an extent it only showed Silabus' finger.

"Right then" cheerfully called Blackrose, trying her best to ease the gloomy mood "forward march!"

(The World)

"_You think they'll be alright on their own?"_ asked Bear

"_Of course"_ stated Tsukasa and the others as one

"_Besides_" added Haseo "_they're not alone"_

"_What, are we there in spirit form or something?" _ Smartly asked Ayaka

"_That's so cool!" _replied Tokio

"_Would you all mind shutting up?" _furiously typed Pi

"_Yes mam"_

(?)

"continue onward, continue onward…how far is this bloody door going to be?" yelled a frustrated Blackrose while throwing up her arms "not only that, but why do we have to go through a door to get to another door just so we can finally defeat the boss and then go through another door to free an alternate universe from destruction, and then go through another door, and another, and another…"

Blackrose continued on in her rant and no one tried to stop her, no one felt like it, not with their light dimming and their minds full of worry, no, not now.

"There are a total of 200 doors" Ruin€ said at random, voice as loud as a newborns breath.

"Nooo! Please tell me that's not true!" pleaded Blackrose as the light laughed its strained and tired laugh. The others joined in on it to, enjoying the jokes while they could and kindly ignoring the sudden pained gasps from the light and not commenting on his slightly wheezed words.

Everything would be alright, they would make it in time, they had to, they must, but deep in their hearts, none truly thought they would.

(Eyes)

It was time, they could all feel it. Hell, they relished in it. Yes, now was the time they had all been waiting for, the time they could finally obtain the child of runes.

(The World)

All at once every player of The World felt excruciating pain, their screams soon filling what was once silence and their characters slowly molding with their souls.

The process of the molding was at once fast and slow, fearful yet calm, and soon even their characters began to weep in pain.

"_It hurts"_

"_Please make it stop"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_We have to make it through this, everything will be alright"_ the party silenced at Haseos' comforting words, each on nodding their heads. They were still in pain, they were still screaming and crying, but now they felt like they could live through it.

(Aura)

"Everything is going to be alright" the shining girl sobbed as she rocked Ruin€s' body back and forth, "everything will be just fine"

The boy did not answer, he didn't even smile in reassurance, and the eyes drew closer…

(Soras' and Akiras' house)

There was no sound within the house, no movement of any kind, the cat had vanished, leaving only a pool of blood in its absence.

!Authors' Note: you've been warned!

Hello, thank you all for continuing to read, and thank you Jack for your amazing amount of patience and for always commenting ^^ you deserve a cheesecake, hugs, and lots of pizza, once again, thanks' to all my readers, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to give me your feedback, anything would do.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Raisil Ten and Ruin€

Chapter eleven

(?)

"We there yet?" whined Blackrose, hands clasped behind her back as she kicked the ground. No one answered the question, they didn't need to, not when she suddenly ran off and pointed to one of the random things that had begun to appear in the world. "What's this?" she asked "an animal?" she circled round the object, leaning forwards in order to gain a better look at the symbols engraved in its skin, tracing the shapes with her finger.

"Looks like a frog to me" replied Gaspard, only to shy slightly away as the others stared oddly at him.

"By no means is this a frog" said Blackrose, stopping and standing to the side of the object.

"A bear?" offered Kite

"How about a bird?" said Silabus.

The light laughed at their folly "no, no, no" he said dizzily, as if he was out of sorts "that's the door."

"What?" they all proclaimed, eyes widening as they sifted their gaze from the light to the object now duped door.

"To weird" moaned Kite, rubbing his temples as the others stared in silence at the door.

Gaspard moved shyly towards the object, hand outstretched as he touched it, fumbling as he looked for an entrance of some sort.

Kite and Blackrose joined soon after, each one moving around the object at separate heights to cover more ground. Silabus stood slightly behind them, his hands protectively cupped around the light as it sputtered and dimmed, seeming to struggle against some unknown being.

(The World)

The screams echoed throughout the streets, the screen sifting from static to, red, then black, and sometimes the players would see eyes and faces within the ever changing scenes.

The player's forms seemed to melt and change in the static, turning in on themselves and being split in several pieces before the scene would change again, everlasting pain lacing through their forms.

(Real World)

No one knew why, but suddenly time seemed to stand still, some people fell asleep with smiles on their faces, others ran from unseen things and were crushed, a few began to dance in delight, shadows slowly creeping up their forms, once the shadows swallowed them whole the dancers chased the children. Pregnant Mothers clutched their stomachs in pain and fathers slowly lost their eyes sight, their strength, and they seemed to age, getting slower and losing hair.

Within the shadows of every corner eyes watched it all, horribly amused.

(Raisil)

It was only Ten and her now, upon the bloody field, the corpses of men and monster laying upon the ground , their forms laid askew and slowly changing into mush as the living unforgivingly trampled the corpses as they ran about.

Ten and Raisil were not the last, no, do not be mistaken, they were only the last on the battlefield, the rest having run to safety, run to another colony, another place with life…and…maybe a little hope, so long as Ten and Raisil could hang on for ten days and nights without rest.

"Will we make it?" asked Ten, jumping back with a flip kick aimed at the monster before him, taking off the creatures head, "Don't ask such silly things" panted Raisil, swinging her sword full circle, sending anything around her flying into the air, each one ungracefully falling to their death in the pit not that far away.

"If Ruin€ can single handedly finish more than this off in a day, then we should be able to too"

"Alright" Ten sighed with a smile, knowing he had lost, "shall we count off how many we kill?"

"And the winner gets to torment Ruin€ for his absence?" Raisil offered a little too gleefully, but Ten only smirked and ran into the awaiting crowd of monsters "hey!" Raisil cried as she ran after him "that's unfair!"

(Aura)

The body in her arms stiffened a little…her tears fell afresh, but this time in hope "Ruin€?" she gently called, parting his sweat coated hair with her hand, hoping beyond hope that the empty eyes that stared up at her would regain their life.

She hoped in vain, his body sifted, his nose twitched…he sneezed.

In her slightly broken state Aura burst out laughing, rocking her body back and forth while clutching her servant to her chest.

The shield flickered again…it did not come back up.

Aura stared in dread as the eyes and smiles, faces and hands drew closer to them, circling around with sounds of glee emitting from their forms.

Before they could touch, however, the shield flickered to life with a startling snap, sending the beings back and causing them to stumble about as if blind.

Ruin€s' body did not move, but his eyes gained some light, and Aura clutched him harder, tears of sorrow once again falling from her eyes, but now mingled with such determination, such fire, that the shield managed to stay up longer this time, but it was no longer just a shield meant to protect her, but him, it was no longer a shield that would only drain him, but her, it was not only her fate on the line, but his, and, oh, if only Kite would could just be a little bit faster…

(?)

They had found a crease in the object, and, as one, the three of them, Blackrose, Kite, and Gaspard, heaved, flinging open the door and falling back upon a gust of white wind.

Silabus, although sent stumbling, did not fall, having learned from fighting beside Haseo how to keep his feet steady, not to say the others didn't know, but he had the convenience of being slightly further from the blast.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Blackrose, shaking her head as she stood.

"I'm okay" Gaspard sniffed.

"Dandy" chirped Kite.

"Can we go through? And what's on the other side?" Silabus moved toward the now opened passage, staring into the white depths of the door before suddenly sticking his head in. His head seemed to disappear, the others staring in surprise as one of his hands waved at them and they heard his voice through the shale "It's an old village" and then he stepped through.

Kite and Blackrose exchanged smiles before stepping thorough hand in hand, Gaspard following soon after.

(Helba)

Floating over the Slums, an inquisitive look on her face, Helba asked, "and who, pray tell, are you?" a move of her wand to empathies the question, the figure below her only smiled, its glowing eyes shimmering with hidden mirth. But it did not answer.

Helba frowned "how did you come to be here?"

The figure only cocked its head and gestured with its hands, _come here_, it seemed to say, and Helba obliged, why shouldn't she, she was the queen, the ruler of all things in this server, she had nothing to fear.

The figure, now found to be a child, seemed to laugh at her as she gracefully fell before him, "The World's in danger, the real world is being torn to shreds, the border line between three worlds is collapsing, and here you are, waiting, watching, when do you plan to help?" but the tone said he already knew, had known all along.

"I've already done my part" Helba laughed, at once feeling as if the child was family "the others have to hold on a little longer, it's a slow process, but when it's done…"

"It's not yet complete"

"What?"

The child grinned back at her hair falling away to show a face she knew so well from Aura's hidden story "There's one more thing you have to do" she listened, she took notes, and in the end, she was grinning from ear to ear and loving the boy even more.

(Village?)

The four stood in silence, soaking up the scenery, feeling the gentle breeze, loving the soft smell of the ocean and enjoying the colors of the flowers. They could have stood there forever, and perhaps they did, there was no way to tell.

'_And you are?'_

The four turned around in a snap, weapons out and eyes searching.

'_You really shouldn't bother'_

"Who are you?" meekly said Gaspard although his eyes held determination.

'_My, my, I remember you, and the girlie looking one right there, yes, you, with the long brown hair, you do look girlie, no denying that…but how is it that you managed to find your way out?'_

None of them answered, but their eyes still searched, they couldn't help it, with the voice vibrating from all directions.

'_Do tell me, who was it that helped the two of you out? And who let the other two in?'_

The four moved together to form a tight circle, back to back with weapons held before them, for even Gaspard and Silabus knew that there was no turning back—no doubt this was the enemy.

'_Tell me, was it this?'_

The ground shook just then, sending the four jumping back as the concrete rose and flew, flying through the air as if the earth spat them out.

The four stared silently as chains jumped into the air, weaving, mending, splitting, falling, rising, slowly pulling up a strange mound of rock.

Slowly the stone became a cross, then an eye, and thus it stayed, but now with two figures in the center, bloody, chained, one weeping and the other as silent as the dead.

"Aura!"

"Ruin€!"

The voice only laughed.

!Author Note: you've been warned!

^^ sorry for the wait! And thank you all for sticking with me so far (although it's really only Jack), I'm sorry that the last chapter was confusing, and so is this one…maybe, but it's supposed to be that way. Although, if it really gets on anyone's nerves feel free to say so, but only if you tell me where it's confusing and how you would like to see it fixed, if it has anything less than all three notices, then it shall be ignored. ^^ Thank you all for you help!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Raisil and Ruin€

Chapter twelve

(Village?)

_How about it? Are these two the ones who helped you?_

"What have you done with them?" called Silabus to the surprise of everyone as he glared upward.

_My, my, what a temper._

"Please tell us!" added Gaspard, eyes begging and yet almost angry.

"No please about it!" cried Blackrose "either you tell us or we beat it out of you!"

_Is that a challenge?_

"No," Kite shook his head, "it is a deal, if we win then you tell us everything we want to know, if you win we tell you everything that we know"

_Oh, but I already know all that you know, the eyes have told me, they have shown me, please offer something else, ah, how about, if I win I get to continue on with my plans undeterred? _

"As if we'd let that happen!"

"It's a deal."

The voice laughed and the restraints tightened their hold, causing Aura to cry out and fresh blood to fall to the ground.

_Oh, and one more thing, as time goes by the chains will tighten, eventually they will crush your two friends. _

(Slums)

Helba looked up at the artificial sky and then back down to the boy "it's time" she smiled as the boy nodded his head, and then she was off, not once glancing back as the boys form began to shiver and shack and bend, blood running down its form, but the boy smiled, everything was going according to plan.

(Village?)

The four struck in unison the strange form that had appeared before them; its continence quite like that of a snake.

Gaspard, from afar quickly healed Blackrose as she was sent flying into a wall, her sword almost falling from her grip as the tail of the beast tried to pound her once again, only to be stopped and pushed back by the combined force of Kite and Silabus.

Soon entering back into the fray, Blackrose jumped over their heads and smashed her sword into the side of the creature's eye; sending it reeling as blood gushed into the air.

"ack!" yelped Gaspard and Silabus; the two jumping back as one.

"_Don't let that…that green glob fall on you!" _sent Tokio at random. Causing all of Kite's party to pause and blink in wonder.

No longer caring for the mass of falling green glob the group looked to each other and asked as one "what the hell?"

"_Don't let the green glob fall on you idiots!"_ sent Ayaka, quickly followed by several instant messages of agreement.

Startled the group jumped back into action, quickly avoiding the strangely stalled substance, only to stare with open awe as the creatures "blood" dissolved the surrounding areas.

"Mind telling me what the hell's going on!"

!Author note!

Sorry for taking so long. I've been through a rather long lazy period of none laziness (finally catching up with my job as a student). I know, no real excuse but at least I've updated right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond what I own; you should know this by now**

Chapter fifteen: A plan

Recap:_ "Mind telling me what the hell's going on!"_

0-0-0-0-0

(Village?)

"_eh…the green glob's are the monster's blood and they kind of act like acid…"_ Takao quickly sent.

"_Not kind of!_" Sent Haseo and Ayaka together, annoying Blackrose, "alright," she cried while dodging another glob as the monster once again shook it's head in pain after receiving a spell in the other eye, bursting it, "so you lot can suddenly hear and see everything we are currently doing?"

Tsukasa was the one to answer in the affirmative, Shugo and Rena interjecting and further explaining that the rest of The World was currently frozen.

"Oh, great," Silabus muttered, blocking another attack from the tail of the giant snake, "so, does anyone know how we can defeat this creature without simultaneously being killed?"

Haseo offered up chopping off its head, and Kite, agreeing with the plan, added magic to the mix, to deal with the blood afterwards. It would take some time, and Silabus would have to act as a decoy, but everyone quickly went into position, ready to be done with the being and more than tired of watching Aura's and Ruin€'s blood fall.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Hiya! It's been forever hasn't it? This is one of my more confusing pieces. Of course, it's confusing for a reason—because I planned none of it, I am purely going with the flow. Which is probably why it has such a small amount of readers, anyway, I'm going to be busy for around a year (give or take a few months) so I won't be able to update anything, not even my currently running stories, which is why I'm updating all my paused stories, as a parting gift if you will. Of course, I'll be sure to return, but, once again, it'll be awhile. So hope you enjoy this little chap! **


End file.
